Reciprocating saws have come to enjoy considerable popularity, particularly among carpenters, plumbers, electricians and other tradesmen. These saws generally employ long, relatively narrow blades which are easily positioned for cutting and which enable the saw to be maneuvered during the cutting process so that nonlinear cuts can be made. In use, one end of a saw blade will typically be secured to a reciprocating saw bar so that cutting can take place in the reciprocating direction. In most situations, this is perfectly acceptable. That is, in most situations, the object to be cut is accessible and easily reached by the saw blade. However, situations frequently arise in which the object to be cut is in a confined space which cannot easily be reached. Frequently, the size and shape of the saw itself prevents the saw blade from being properly positioned in order to make a desired cut.
There therefore exists a need for a reciprocating saw which is capable of cutting objects which are not readily accessible. In particular, the need exists for an apparatus which can readily be attached to the saw bar of existing reciprocating saws so that such saws are capable of cutting in directions other than the reciprocating direction of the saw bar.